vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Folkona
"Not in MY SAFE HAVEN!" -Folkona Who is Folkona? Folkona is a roleplayer and VRChat streamer known to mainly portray her character who is a prototype human originally created by a group of Archangels hundreds of years ago. For more information regarding Folkona's history, see sections below. Lore Biography/History Biography Prior to the Cycles Folkona was on a date with TumToes when she first visited The Great Pug and met its regulars. She met Chipz serenading the customers and Rob serving and acting as the regular wingman, setting up couples for romance in the bar. After a challenging relationship involving jealousy and flirting with other people, TumToes cheated with another girl right in front of her and she broke up with him. At the time TumToes was Roflgator's apprentice and as such, he took his side during their arguments while Chipz took her side. After the breakup, she spent more time with Chipz who was also having relationship difficulties with Nuts. When several crazy women started chasing after Chipz creating their "friend" group she assisted him in daily matters and jokingly earned the title of 'Harem Manager'. After Chipz's "friend group" fell apart she began dating Ad Friendly. As of June 2018, they are no longer dating. Backstory of Folkona in Cycle 6 Cycle 6 Folkonas backstory is different from previous cycles. The Archangels gave her the function of self thought and granted her powerful abilities. For an inexplicable reason the group of angels threw her body into the Void and left her there. Some time after, Azreal, having been stuck in the void for an extended period of time eventually found her and used her powers in order to escape from it. It was at this point Azreal threw her back to Earth, where she then goes on to meet Chipz. Though Folkona is an angelic creation designed to appear human, many humanoid functions are unnecessary for her. She has no need to breath, does not bleed and although she has all organs an ordinary female human would, they are not functional. This leads to her having no heartbeat, among other things. Vampirism and Cycle 6: The Crossover Events During her long history alongside Chipz, Folkona is eventually bitten and turned by him into a vampire. Alhough, Chipz does not remember this due to memory loss. As of Cycle 6, Folkona is no longer a vampire, due to a group including VII, SciFri, Minerva and Kuri performing a ritual to cleanse her body of the curse. Current Cycle Folkona WIKI: Please assist in adding Folkonas current lore to the wiki! Alternate roleplaying characters * Melanie McDaniel is the twin sister of Barthall. They are dark elves who both attend the Ascension Academy. * Angelica is a Vampire with the title of "Queen" of The Vampire Council. * Oriana is the mail courier and a shadowrunner in Callous Row. She lost her legs in Callous Row and intends to take down the corporate CEO's who did this to her. Trivia * Folkona once appeared in front of Joey Bagels and his group to hang out with KimplE. She saw that he was surrounded by his children, and put on her Oturan avatar and joined in. * She is the one with the most amount of avatars done by Shonzo, having commisioned more than six of them. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/folkona * Twitter: https://twitter.com/folkona_ Gallery Folk.jpg|Folkonas original (OG) avatar Folk+.jpg Folkona.jpg Folkona2.jpg|Her new avatar by Drakamon Folkona and SciFri kiss.jpg|Folkona and SciFri share a kiss. Folkona and SciFri.jpg|Folkona and SciFri before their engagement was broken. StealthRG Aug 11th 01 Chipz learns about Nanoades death Satchi SciFri Folkona.jpg|Chipz learns about Nanoades death from Satchi, SciFri and Folkona. StealthRG Aug 11th 03 Chipz learns about Nanoades death The Renegades Satchi and Folkona.jpg|Satchi and Folkona of The Renegades inform Chipz of Nanoades death. Stealth May 16th 2019 20 Angelica (Folkona).jpg|One of Folkonas characters Angelica. Folkona Season 5 Melanie.png|Another of Folkonas characters Melanie. Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:Heavenly Beings